An Arkos Destiny
by MartaofSparta
Summary: After the defeat of Cinder Fall. Jaune and Pyrrha reminisce on how they got here and how they met so many years ago as children and how their fateful meeting changed their lives forever. Cover art belongs to ACGearmaker over at Deviant art.
1. Prologue

**So! The few reviews encouraging me to make this gave me the push to write out this first mini-chapter/prologue to my Arkos Fic. This is a taste and a tease and a vision of some stuff to come in my other fic Atlas Specialist Belladonna. This Fic will be written side by side with ASB and explain Jaune and Pyrrha's back story together and explain that little tease i left in chapter 6 of ASB. This is a test of the waters and i hope you like it. I was looking forward to starting a secondary Fic and i think this will be it! Review and sub to stay up to date i love you all enjoy!**

* * *

" **ARKOS!"**

Jaune yelled as he slammed Cinder with Pyrrha's shield staggering her hitting her her dead in the chest. His full semblance shone brightly as a light in the darkness he stood tall in his full knight form. He flapped the white angelic wings on his back as he tossed Pyrrha's shield in the air as she flew above in shining a bright crimson, her Aura forming into that of a Valkyrie around her body. She let out a war cry as she slammed Cinder once more and shifted her weapon into its spear form and slammed the end into cinders chest driving her back and impaling her into the destroyed wall

Cinder let out a strangled cry of pain as the life began to fade from her eyes. She raised a hand attempting to conjure a fireball to incinerate the duo but failed miserably as she coughed up blood falling limp against the wall on Pyrrha's spear. He body spasmed and she let out another cry of pain as the Maiden's power shot from her body and flew into Pyrrha. Pyrrha stood there taking in the power as her aura began to dissipate around her revealing her full adult form, both eyes now ablaze with the Fall Maiden's power instead of just one.

Jaune let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he took in the sight of her, it never ceased to amaze him and always affected him like the first time he saw her in all her beauty. She stood taller than him now while wearing her heels, she cut her hair to go only past her shoulders even while in its ponytail, and her armor now adorned her features hugging her in all the right places better than even her first set when he met her after being separated and reunited at Beacon. Pyrrha seemed to float just awhile longer as the power calmed down and she landed with a click of her heels on the destroyed tower of Beacon where this all was foretold to end.

Jaune sheathed his weapon as he dissipated his aura revealing himself to his wife. She happily but tiredly smiled at him and slowly began walking towards him in long strides. He met her halfway and embraced her lovingly planting a short and soft kiss on her lips that he returned with just as much love. Pyrrha quietly brushed the hair from his scared and dirty face. Jaune grew into a fine young man over the years of the war that broke out after the fall of Beacon, his hair almost met his shoulder and he had a perfect muscular build thanks to the training Pyrrha had put him through.

She smiled happily and touched her forehead to his. "We did it….. Just like the elders foretold when we were just kids…."

Jaune chuckled and held his wife a few more seconds and was about to respond before he heard Cinder let out a weak and pitiful growl. Jaune let Pyrrha got at that moment and began walking towards cinder to finish what she started many years ago. He held up his hand as it glowed a shade of black with a tint on white around it as Pyrrha's weapon shot into his hand causing cinder to fall onto the rubble below her. He twirled the spear in his hand and put the sharp pointed tip against Cinders chin lifting her face to look her in the eye.

"Your done Fall, we have won," Jaune said with a calm tone that wouldn't be expected of him so many years ago.

Cinder glared up at him making a small smirk to weak to move. "Killing me stops nothing Arc…. My master will rule this horrid world and destroy any resistance she meets." She coughed weakly as blood escaped her mouth.

"Do you really think that Cinder?" Pyrrha spoke up as she came and stood at Jaune's side holding the end of the spear in one of her hands as Jaune kept it against her throat.

"We already have Salem being dealt with as we speak Fall. You and your mistresses reign of tyranny are over. The light will always triumph over the dark." Jaune said with a steely tone as he began to press the spear into her to finish her for good.

Cinder let out a weak laugh but was soon silenced as her body rocked with pain and her bond with her mistress was shattered. " N-no…..It can not be…." She weakly looked towards the east to the blood red and black clouds that surrounded Salem's lair. A large explosion of Aura came from the Island shooting into the sky making a break in the clouds above.

Cinder teared up and stifled a weak sob as she glared up at the Arcs. She shakily grabbed the metal rod of the spear and pushed it forward a centimeter before speaking with a tone filled with venom. " End it then…."

Jaune looked down at the girl with a small amount of pity in his eyes and then closed them. " As you wish." He quietly said and with the help of Pyrrha stabbed into her throat ending her life.

Jaune shook lightly as the exhaustion of the years soon started to take his body. He had finally fulfilled his destiny with Pyrrha. They had won, and saved all of Remnant in the process. Thousands upon millions of lives lost in the process but it all led to this point. It was over.

Pyrrha pulled Jaunes arm over her shoulder and walked to the edge of Beacon tower and sat on the edge of the building with him as they entwined their hands. They both looked down at the wedding rings and smiled at each other. The wind blew as they heard cheering from below of all the men and woman, Human and Faunus, cheering in victory as the Grimm began to dissipate and vanish.

"Did you ever think we would end up here together?" Pyrrha asked quietly as she laid her head on Jaunes shoulder. " Did you think that chance meeting when we were children would lead to this?"

Jaune smiled and rubbed his head against his Wifes. "Truthfully? No…. But I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world but by your side Pyrrha."

She giggled softly and closed her eyes beginning to hum a very old and familiar tune. And Jaune began to think of how they got here and met when they were children as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Couldn't help myself on this one. with the idea's fresh i simply had to type it up and give chapter one already :3. It's already acquired some followers so that's awesome! so here is the first real chapter of An Arkos Destiny. Enjoy! And as always reviews are welcome and feel free to fave/follow the story or me for my future work if i happen to make a impression! thank you and have a nice day!**

 **12 Years ago, Arc residence**

Jaune hit the ground hard landing on his back with a very audible 'thud' as he groaned in pain letting out a long sigh. "Daddddddddd….." He whined. " I'm never going to beat you…" He heard a hearty chuckle as he sat up bringing his knees up as well glaring at his father.

Alexander Arc stood there holding a training sword and shield in his hands smiling down at his son. "Not with that attitude you won't boy! Now get up! We have many rounds to do before dinner. And your mother said she would be making your favorite meal if you happened to land a few blows on your old man." He grinned at his son as he got up with renewed vigor taking up a combat position.

Jaune grinned at his father and charged engaging him in combat. They went at it for a few more hours resulting in Jaune losing once more but managing to land 10 hits on his father. 4 more than normal her might add! Once again landing on his back he let out frantic gasps of air closing his eyes as he lay on the cool training floor.

What he didn't notice was a certain someone sneak in with a very large grin on her face. As he opened his eyes his childhood friend Pyrrha Nikos was smiling down at him leaning down over him. Jaune quickly flushed and scrambled to the side getting up and backing away holding his hands behind his back and looking at the floor.

"P-p-Pyrrha! I-I didn't know you would be joining us tonight." Jaune stuttered peeking up at the girl.

Pyrrha flashed him a warm smile and slowly walked towards him swaying side to side. She wore a black and red summer dress with her hair in a ponytail it bobbed as she strode towards him still smiling.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!" She stated happily as she wrapped him in a quick hug. "My family said I could come visit you today since it's your birthday!" She pulled out a package from behind her back and hung it in front of his face for him to see. Jaune quietly reached for it and she pulled it back grinning playfully. "But it's a surprise! It's something special from me to you."

Jaune grimaced but smiled back at her. "Well, it's great to see you. I'm so happy you're here! I always enjoy seeing you."

Pyrrha gave a small blush and looked down smiling still but nodded looking back at him shyly. "Well, lets go out and play before dinner. Okay? But first, you should change your kind of smelly in your training outfit." She stuck her tongue out playfully and ran out of the training room to the Arc household.

Jaune laughed and looked up at his father who gave him a grin and ruffled his head affectionately. "Go wash up and get dressed scamp, I need to talk to your mother before your big event tonight." He gave him a wink and strode out of the room placing the training weapons on the wall as he exited.

Jaune happily did as his father asked and washed up getting a change of clothes and met Pyrrha in the courtyard. He snuck up behind her grinning mischievously and viciously tickled her sides catching her off guard. She squeaked and attempted to fight back going after Jaune's weak points but failed in a fit of laughter. They ended up on the ground laughing and smiling on the grass under the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

Pyrrha shyly held Jaunes hand and leaned over to him pecking him on the cheek with a smile on her face causing him to blush and scratch the other side of his face with one finger with a smile. After calming down from their fun he got up and pulled Pyrrha with him smiling at her.

"Let's go play in the forest until dinner time!" Jaune said happily as they raced into the forest on the outskirts of the Arc home.

Pyrrha laughed and followed him as they ran around in the forest together. They stopped when they were a good distance away from the house and faced each other. " Hide and seek?" They said in unison both of them laughing bit before Pyrrha poked his forehead. " Your first~" She cooed and ran off to hide.

Jaune smiled shaking his head and closed his eyes covering them with his hands and began counting to 50.

"48…"

"49…"

"50! Ready or not here I come!" He yelled out as he turned around and began searching for his friend. What Jaune didn't notice was that the forest was eerily quiet as he walked around searching trees and bushed for Pyrrha. But then off in the distance, he heard a scream. With wide eyes and much haste, he ran in the direction of the noise.

Pyrrha screamed again yelling for Jaune sounding like she was crying. Jaune ran and ran finally ending up where he needed to be and froze at the sight. Pyrrha was leaned against a tree shaking and crying holding her side that was slick with some deep scratches that bleed too much to his liking. A Beowolf stared her down menacingly closing in for the kill aiming to sink its fangs into her.

Jaune grit his teeth and charged the beowolf slamming his shoulder into it and letting out a roar. "Get away from her!" He screamed as he toppled the Beowolf and grabbed Pyrrha's hand starting to run back to the house as fast as they could. The Beowolf let out a howl that didn't go unnoticed being heard even from the Arc's home, the ground seemed to shake lightly as they ran and two more joined the lone Beowolf as it began chasing after Jaune and Pyrrha.

They ran and ran as the Beowolfs gained ground on them. Jaune made a stupid decision. He stopped letting go of Pyrrha's hand and pushed her forward. "Get my mom and dad! I'll hold them off!" He turned slowly staring them down with resolve and grit his teeth as he began shaking.

"But Jaune-" Pyrrha said before she was cut off as Jaune yelled, " GO!" Pyrrha bit her lip fighting back tears and holding her wound before he turned and ran to the house she could make it in time. She knew she could. " Don't you dare die!" She screamed as she ran to the Arc residence.

Jaune grinned and took up a combat stance letting loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. "At least your safe now…." He said to himself in a low tone as he closed his eyes and tightened his fists into balls before opening his eyes and glaring at the advancing threat.

The lead Beowolf pounced and swiped at Jaune as he got close enough. Jaune dashed to the side and slammed his fist into the Beowolf with as much force as an eleven-year-old could causing the Beowolf to yelp and stagger to the side. The game of cat and mouse began after that as Jaune started to run circles around the Beowolves dodging the best he could.

He didn't know how long it had been before one finally clipped his side and slashed him deeply down his side. Jaune let out a cry of pain as he crashed into the ground onto his good side. He quietly grit his teeth in pain as the Beowolves slowly approached him to finish the job. He quietly closed his eyes and let images of his family and Pyrrha flash before him as he waited for the end. It never came.

Jaune weakly opened one of his eyes to see his father slashing one of the Beowolve's in half with a lance and his mother attacking another with her personal variation of a whip sword. Pyrrha ran up to Jaune crying holding her hurriedly bandaged side as she knelt by him and hugged his head with all her strength crying loudly. His parents finished off the last Beowolf and ran to his side forcing him to lay on his back.

Jaune coughed weakly a small amount of blood running down the side of his mouth as he looked up at his crying mother and Pyrrha. "I'm glad your safe…." He weakly reached up towards Pyrrha as she took his bloodied hand and held it against her cheek crying. "You idiot…. How could you sacrifice yourself for me…?" She sobbed looking down at him with light anger.

Jaune chuckled weakly and closed his eyes as he began feeling cold as his blood left his body. "Because you're special to me….. And I wanted to protect you…" He said weakly as his hand fell to his side.

Alexander looked panicked as Jaune slowly stopped breathing. Then he looked up and locked eyes with his wife. "Martha we have to do it now… It's the only way to save him…"

His wife looked at him wide eyed and bit her lip then looked down at her dying son. " But Alex…. What if it dosesn't work…?" She said quietly as she hesitantly reached for his son's hand that was losing its warmth.

Alexander shook his head and grit his teeth. "He's and Arc he won't die from this! Not on my Watch! But one day he may hate us for putting this burden on his shoulders…" He looked down grabbing his son's other hand.

Pyrrha looked back and forth between his parent placing a hand on each of them and tried shaking them. " Please save Jaune. Please!" She almost started crying again as she pleaded to his parents.

The Arc's looked at her with a sad smile and tried calming her down. "We will do the best we can honey…but it all depends on how strong Jaune is…" Alexander said as he patted the girl on the head.

Pyrrha shook her head and hugged Jaunes body against hers. "I won't let him go! I won't! Save him please tell me how to save him!" She cried.

Alex and Martha exchanged a look and sighed nodding to each other."There is one thing you can do Pyrrha…. You can help save Jaune…But-" Pyrrha cut him off before he could explain. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" She looked scared to lose him as she frantically accepted whatever they were about to do.

Alexander sighed but nodded as he instructed Pyrrha to take hold of both of his hands and close her eyes. She complied and didn't speak as she tightened her grip on him. Alexander and Martha quietly put hands on both of them one of each of their shoulders before they began speaking.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become paragons of virtue, glory, and justice to rise above all evil. We bind thee together for it is as one you shall overcome the darkness and fulfill your destiny. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, you shall watch over each other and protect one another. I bind you to her and her to you and release your souls, may you become one, and stand united in the dark times to come."

In a flash of brilliant white and bright crimson, the Arc's unlock Jaune and Pyrrha's auras together binding them together for the rest of their lives. And unknowingly causing their semblances to fuse and become one as well.

Jaune's wounds begin to close and heal as do Pyrrha's. Pyrrha looks up dazed and falls down ontop of Jaune passing out. Alexander and Martha stare down at the children curing themselves for what they have done. Unlocking an Aura is one thing. But binding the souls for life is another.

Pyrrha refuses to let go of Jaune in her slumber as Jaune does the same so Alexander opts to simply pick up the children and carry them back home. Upon reaching home he deposits both children in Jaune's bed and they sleep until the next day.

Jaune opens his eyes revealing nothing but black. He blinks a few times and looks side to side trying to figure out where he is. Then it all comes crashing down on him. He died distracting the Beowolves so Pyrrha could escape and get his parents. He thinks they showed up. He remembers seeing Pyrrha's crying face before he closed his eyes letting a cold embrace take him.

"You are not dead, Blood of my Blood." A Deep voice echoed in the darkness.

Jaune jumped startled by the voice and looked around confused and slightly scared. "W-who's there?!" He cried out trying to locate to voice.

Slowly a man materialized a few feet from Jaune wearing a heavy full plate armor with a sword on his hip and a shield on his back. He placed his arm across his chest and bowed to Jaune. " I am your ancestor Julius Arc young one. Your near death experience caused your father to unlock your Aura and along with it awaken your semblance."

Jaune stared at the man confused but he knew he wasn't lying. Jaune quietly rubbed his head and sighed." So why are you here or what are you?" Jaune asked confused still.

"I am simply a part of what you will become young one. As will your soul mate. You have a very important role to play in this life of your's that you will one day understand." Julius said as he laid his palm on the guard of his sword.

"My….soul mate?" Jaune looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Julius now looked confused as his brow furrowed. And then he seemed to have a thought looking enlightened. " Ah, you have not been informed. Your Aura was unlocked with the assistance of another, child. And because of the feeling she held within herself for you. Your souls blended into one and you two are now bound for life."

Jaune raised a brow and was about to ask who he was talking about when Pyrrha's image flashed in front of him. He sort of understood now. Pyrrha was somehow bound to him now.

Jaune was about to ask more but the man raised his hand before he could speak. "Do not worry she is okay Jaune. We will speak more once the time is right and you shall speak with the rest of the elders when they are present and not just myself. For now, Awaken and get well soon. And one more thing…" He gave Jaune a pat on the shoulder getting on a knee so he could see eye to eye with him. "Happy birthday child." He flashed white and went into Jaune causing him to fall back and slowly close his eyes as sleep took him once more.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to her own darkness and shot up frantically looking side to side "JAUNE!" She cried out but only saw the dark. She looked around desperately searching for him but found nothing except black.

She then felt a hand slowly press down on her shoulder and calmed down instantly as if she knew the touch and slowly laid back down her head meeting a lady's lap. "It is okay child…. he is safe. Thanks to you and his mother and father." The angelic voice said to her as she looked up to see long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes meeting her own. Pyrrha stared in awe at the beautiful woman and was about to ask before she was cut off.

"I am Joan Arc darling. It is a pleasure to meet you. You did a brave thing becoming one with this boy and helping save his life." She gave Pyrrha a warm smile as she stroked her hair gently.

"I…..I what?" She asked confused staring up and Joan.

"Were you not told what you partook in child? You and Jaune are now bound together. Until the end of your days, you belong to each other. I believe the equivalent would be marriage?" She said tilting her head to the side putting a finger to her chin.

Pyrrha flushed and opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say. She was bound to Jaune forever now? They could be considered married? Pyrrha brought her hands to her cheeks and blushed more at the thought. She had feelings for him and wanted to see where they would take her in the future but this was so sudden.

Joan let out a laugh and ruffled Pyrrha's hair gently. " It is okay child. You two will work it out and be fine. Your destinies are now bound and intertwined. You two shall do great things in this lifetime and one day even protect this world." She smiled looking down at Pyrrha and moved the hair from her face.

"But for now please take care of him and help guide him Pyrrha. I know how important he is to you and I know he feels the same way. May your love blossom one day and may you two be happy together." Joan smiled as she closed her eyes placing a finger on Pyrrha's forehead and began dissipating and transferring into Pyrrha. "Be safe my new daughter…" Pyrrha heard in her head as her eyelids became to have to stay open. She closed her eyes and sleep took her as a smile graced her face.

Pyrrha and Jaune had their experiences in the dream realm at the same time still holding each other in the real world. Slowly they pressed their foreheads together both with smiles on their faces as they held each others hands tighter not letting go until the morning to come.


	3. Update

Good day my friends and readers. I apologize for not updating for some time but I was re hospitalized this last week. Its been rough and I haven't had much strength to write while im here. But I can tall you the second chapter of Arkos Destiny is almost done and whenever im discharged ill see to posting it ASAP. For my ASB readers I have all my material brain stormed and plan on putting it down ASAP as well but now that ive been informed that my kidneys and liver aren't doing so hot and I have even more lung cancer now it shall be a small struggle.

To my many fans. I hope you all understand and have wonderful days. As always review and leave comments as you please favorite and follow for notification for updates.

-bows to the audience- ill be back as soon as I can be I wont let any of you down. You have all been a wonderful inspiration to me and have brought me unimaginable happiness by just enjoying my work so ill be back at it soon thank you for your patience and interest in my series.


End file.
